


Play For Me [Saimatsu]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After death, F/M, Hope, Kaede is dead, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: How does Shuichi mourn?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Anime Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 8





	Play For Me [Saimatsu]

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of anime one-shots on Wattpad, I have the same username and it would be appreciated if you check me out!

Shuichi was still mourning the death of Kaede, he had felt a connection that he had never felt before, it was crazy and the only word he could use to describe it was love. Love was a peculiar word something that he would never describe anyone to him as but he felt that to Kaede. A person who went out of her way to teach him, a caring person, a loving person.

His thoughts went back to the piano, Kaede's favourite song, how beautifully she played it on the piano and last of all, her. The memories always come back, Kaede was an angel. It made no sense that she killed Rantaro, she would never hurt anyone, she wanted to help everyone. Kaede, if you can hear my thoughts or see me know that I love you and I hope to see you in heaven. He spent a solemn moment, he was no longer a masochist he was a boy, he was a boy with hope.


End file.
